Kayode Adetola
"I'm the black Master Chief!" - Kayode Adetola to James Coleman Kayode Adetola was an Insurrectionist Leader during the Insurgency on Elysia and in following Separatist movements. Biography Childhood Kayode Adetola was born on the 8th of January, 2521, on the planet of Society in the Outer Colonies. Being born into a Insurrectionist-sympathetic family, Kayode would be brought up to see the UNSC as evil and would help his family in lending food and resources to local Insurrectionists. Insurrection Kayode joined the Elysian Insurrection in 2536, and due to his high favour with Insurrectionists in the region, would easily be promoted to one of the organisation's ringleaders. Kayode would flee the planet with the two other ringleaders following the failed rebellion on the planet. OPERATION: BLACK CARD For many years following his flight from Elysia, Kayode Adetola continued to undermine the UNSC across the remaining Outer Colonies. Forming an alliance with one of the other former ringleaders of the Elysian Insurrection, Michael Christiansson, he became involved with the Society Insurrection, and would handle the transfer of firearms and supplies to the surviving members of the insurgency following the glassing of Society. By the time OPERATION: BLACK CARD began, Kayode Adetola had already learned of the operation, and had already informed Michael Christiansson. Kayode Adetola participated in OPERATION: BLACK CARD, assisting the UNSC in destroying the facility and becoming labelled as dead by ONI, which would temporarily annul all criminal charges against him and made him a free man. Legally Dead Kayode would go on a series of vacations, resting up while continuing to train his body for his eventual return to the Insurrection. Determined to resume the fight against ONI on his terms, he would learn of Cassandra's captivity in Solitude Facility, and would summon many of his assets within ONI to prepare for a grand heist. Raid on the Solitude Facility and the Battle of Maryland In 2549, the Maryland Facility, a ONI Research and Development facility on Luna, was surprise attacked by a sizable, well-trained Insurrectionist force which quickly overwhelmed the limited defenders and seized control over the facility. ONI, fearing the Insurrectionists would capture sensitive information and technologies, would deploy a sizable amount of its available assets from nearby regions, including the Solitude Facility, leaving it virtually defenseless. While a battle erupted at the Maryland Facility, Kayode Adetola lead his most elite soldiers in a raid on the Solitude Facility, assisted by a mole within ONI that gave them unobstructed access to the facility. Kayode would personally find and "rescue" Cassandra, with the bulk of Adetola's forces able to escape before the Battle of Maryland concluded and before appropriately-sized reinforcements could arrive at Solitude. Kayode would then return to his vessel and initiate a slipspace jump for the outer colonies, returning to his headquarters in Far Harbour. Far Harbour "You look good, for a dead person." - Cassandra to Kayode Adetola Kayode Adetola would hide far from ONI's reach within Far Harbour, a settlement completely isolated from Human Space by 2549. For approximately a year, Kayode would operate out of Far Harbour until it's destruction in early 2550. It was during this time that he became close friends with Cassandra, and the two would work together to keep ONI off their trail for as long as possible. Relationships Cassandra "Glad to see you're okay." Cassandra to Kayode Adetola following the destruction of Far Harbour. Cassandra and Kayode Adetola were close friends, often times displaying concern for the well-being of one another and trusting eachother to an extreme extent, to the point where Cassandra trusted Kayode Adetola with knowledge of the existence of the flood.